


Tangled In You

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft's office, hogtying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: The Game is On.(prompts: Eurus, Moriarty, Mycroft's office, baby)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Tangled In You

“Baby, come on,” Jim’s voice drawled almost mockingly. He never pleaded. Although being hogtied in the overly posh office of Mycroft Holmes while the British government was away, thoughts of pleading for his release were crawling to the forefront of his mind.

At Mycroft’s desk, Eurus sat, one the desk, bare feet swinging as if she were a child, peering down at him as if he were the pig to be roasted for Sunday dinner.

“You don’t want Big Brother to see us like this, do you?” There was almost a hint of a whine in that drawl. “Think of what brother dear would say?”

He had underestimated the Holmes family. Should have played his game with this one instead of Sherlock. This was much more fun. On the desk, Eurus didn’t flinch, didn’t falter. She merely watched him.

“Mycroft will walk into this office in three point one five minutes at which time he will see first you and then me and it will take him point fifty five seconds to process the scene before him and to call for security.”

Her feet still swung against the desk, beating out a staccato.

“After which security will arrive in exactly one point one five minutes to take us both.”

Jim struggled against his bonds once more before finally giving up and going limp on the floor.

“Fine. What do you want?” he finally asked.

Leaning forward, almost looming over Jim’s prone body, Eurus grinned, dangerous and cold, so cold that it chilled Jim’s blood.

“Do you want to play a game?”


End file.
